


(Must) Be Something

by fazadragonhart (FZ_DracoHart)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Read This, Espionage, F/F, Femme fatale Ruby, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, The illustrations are sfw but really crap tho, Very not interesting to read, llustrated, not-so-implied mention of child abuse, soldier doctor Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/fazadragonhart
Summary: Alluring red, secretive black, mystical silver. A beautiful young woman. Something beautiful to convince Weiss she isn’t a fool to dance the night away with a succubus. Something to fool herself the choking poison she laps from these lovely petals is the sweetest nectar.But what could you expect from a fallen heiress? One who shamelessly took up a soldier’s oath without real calling, merely a formality to gain cheap financial incentives funding her Hippocratic oath.What a fool Weiss Schnee is, to think she could be something other than a game for this silver-eyed huntress.---Read the tags, then read this at your discretion
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	(Must) Be Something

**Author's Note:**

> The first third or half of the story is very heavy on plot. After all, this is something like, say, a proof of concept for a longer multi-chaptered fanfiction I most probably will not ever do. If you come for the important plot only, feel free to skip a good chunk of this. Or just don't read this.
> 
> (And I hope the insertion of the illustration don’t disrupt the flow of your reading. They actually serve another purpose as breaks between the ostentatious word counts, but yeah…
> 
> Anyways, the pure words-only version will be up at fanfiction.net soon) 
> 
> P.S. Two of the artwork are not yet finished, and placeholders are in place. I apologize for the even lower quality of it. Will be updated with the finished version soon, I hope.

“You know, you look so suave in your dress uniform.”

Weiss was caught aback.

But she recovered instantly.

She cleared her throat. Her gaze was thrown sideways while she straightened the lapel of her uniform jacket. Her fingers brushed lightly on the enamel pin of Asclepius’ rod crossed with a rifle and a sword, unconsciously dusting off any microdust tarnishing its shine. Drat, she wished there was a mirror nearby, so she could check if her ribbon bars and her badge hadn’t been mounted properly and—

“Aww, what’s wrong? Have I just made the former snotty Schnee princess flustered?” Ruby said and poked Weiss’ nose.

Blushing madly, the army doctor grunted and escorted the silver-eyed woman to the ball.

String music echoed in the spacious chamber of opulence, softly mingling with the clinks and the chatters of officers in dress uniforms. Contractors from private sectors—their minute number and ostentatious suits stood out among the monotony of Army-issued garb—kept themselves from anyone lower than the echelons with stars on their shoulders.

Waiters slithering in and out, coasting the champagnes around. They moved particularly cautious among the generals and the private contractors, for their whole life would be decapitated only by the slightest spill on their expensive tailor-made suits. 

Such a throwback to her teenage days full of lavish social functions. Once the centerpiece of the crowd, now the princess was a measly medical officer one wouldn’t bat their eyes on.

Not that was an unwelcomed change, still.

“Weiss, do you want some champagne?”

Ruby looked at her. A waiter balanced a tray full of slim tall glasses in front of them.

Half in daze, Weiss shook her head gently.

“Me neither,” Ruby said and dismissed the miffed waiter with a sheepish grin.

This silver-eyed woman in red. The only reason why she was choking in this unnecessary celebration of hubris and unsavory nostalgia of her previous life. She could’ve wasted her time for anything better; working through the organized mess of her apartment, volunteering on more shifts at the hospital, or just go straight to bed and sleep. Plethora of things to do but being here.

“Is it just me, or you look kinda upset?” Ruby asked. “You know, if you’re actually not up for it, you don’t have to be here just for me.”

“And have you interrogate me with some waterboarding instead?” Weiss scoffed. “I don’t know how long I could survive a simulated drowning, but I’m sure I can survive through a couple of hours of a gala.”

Ruby smiled apologetically. It worked well to stoke some guilt in Weiss.

Damn her and her subtle manipulation.

“Anyways, you look…” Weiss felt her tongue tied itself to a knot. Her blue eyes nervously glazed Ruby’s form with less than pure gaze. “You…”

Of course, it was a mandatory to reciprocate Ruby’s earlier compliment on her appearance. Yet she wouldn’t be so boorish by saying something as brain-dead as, “You look so beautiful in your dress”.

Ruby Rose was a textbook tomboy through and through, seizing the day in red hoodie and black combat boots (and hidden weapons somewhere on her body). Only a great miracle could push her to go through all the length to ditch her street-smart persona and metamorphose herself into a seductress of the night.

(That, or the professional demand of her job to be a deceptive chameleon with both her looks and personality.) 

Whichever it was, it did not make Weiss appreciate Ruby any less. How could she, when the halter-style red dress hugged Ruby’s curves just right? The crimson hue stood out so bravely above the drabness of Atlesian uniformity, framing the alluring swell of her breasts along with the beautiful womanly valley right over her sternum. The see-through black gossamer halfheartedly covered the modesty of the deep sweetheart neckline, presenting her cleavage as one sweet mystery waiting to be unraveled by Weiss tonight.

“Weiss, you’re staring at my boobs.”

“What? I don’t—!"

Ruby covered her own mouth and laughed, her shoulders heavily shook from the intensity of it.

Weiss tried her damnedest not to be infected by Ruby’s contagious laugh, for the sake of her wounded pride.

Was it weird for her to have this guilt for taking Ruby as her date? She was a young officer, single, and was not short of attractive qualities (aside from her height, probably). Having a cute girl as her date was her right and privilege. Whereas lots of high-ranked officers—old and none at all pleasing to the eye—shamelessly towed their mistresses or sugar babies in their arms, instead of their wives or rightful significant other.

Perhaps she wouldn’t have this uneasiness, if only Ruby Rose—currently going under the fake alias of Rosa Rubicundior—wasn’t an agent of Beacon, Vale’s infamous central intelligence body.

By no means Weiss generalized in condescending manner, but most of those pretty young mistresses were rarely acknowledged for aspects beyond their physical appeal. But this beautiful silver-eyed woman in her arms? Her mind was as sharp as the combat knife she’d been hiding somewhere under her pretty dress, which somehow escaped the metal detector’s detection. A beautiful mind sharp enough to start the spark of chain reaction to topple even the great nation of Atlas down.

With their arms still linked like lovers, Ruby led her through the sea of guests, approaching a brigadier general. Weiss only had a passing knowledge of him; an important senior medical officer, just below the Surgeon General and highest echelons of the medical corps. One thing for sure, he was rotten enough to make it to Ruby’s list.

Weiss’ blood relation to the distinguished Winter Schnee of the Specialist Force lubed their introduction, piquing the brigadier’s interest he would have never had without it. His young wife (or mistress) sneered at her surname. Together with—if Weiss’ memory didn’t fail her—the daughter of a construction industry tycoon, she launched not so subtle jabs at the excommuned former Schnee Mining and Energy heiress. Weathering through her anger, she kept her silence behind her tight faux smile, trying not to hinder Ruby and her subtle skullduggery.

The night went on like what Weiss had expected. Chauffeuring Ruby from one circle of military elites to another. Backing out when the Valean agent went to dig information too risky for her ears. Coming back to fetch her date when the silver eyed woman was done with her preys.

Eventually Ruby found her way to finagle things without using Weiss and her Schnee name. Left alone while the huntress hunted, the heiress-turned-soldier-doctor didn’t bother to look for any other familiar faces for company, veering straight to the refreshment table. The served finger foods were plenty and sumptuous, both in sweet and savoury department. Nothing enticed her appetite, nor the curiosity to taste them even tickled her tongue—a side effect of harsh etiquette her father had drilled into her ever since her first attendance in a gala at 8. Still, she wagered Ruby would appreciate the selection of delectable chocolate and strawberry desserts. 

And the spoken devil came back from her dastardly deeds, back to assume her cover as Weiss’ sweet arm candy.

“Oh, you’re back already. Would you like some—” Weiss sensed something off in the way Ruby held her arm. She set a plate full of strawberry canapes back to the table. “What’s wrong, Ruby?”

“I don’t like that Chief of Strategic Operations. He’s literally undressing me with his sleazy old eyes.”

Her eyes landed on Ruby’s gloved fingers on her arm, then took a wild detour to Ruby’s breasts. She stopped herself before she stripped the silver-eyed woman naked mentally.

“I mean no offense, but the choice of your wardrobe tonight easily tempt people to strip you naked in their minds,” Weiss mumbled.

“I know that, but it’s not like what you think. The way he sees me, it’s—I don’t know, it’s like I’m just a dressed-up sex doll willingly sucking his wrinkly dick with no second thought for some fat check! Or an overpriced fashion bag!” Ruby’s grip clawed like a vice, strong enough to have Weiss wince audibly. “As if I don’t even have brain and mind of my own at all!”

“Then what do you want to do? Ripping his throat open in his sleep?”

Ruby huffed. “I wish I could. But I won’t lower myself just for an old Army dirtbag.”

Countless sins, blasphemous sacrifices and lethal mind games. Things Ruby would never be proud of, all she survived through thanks to her peerless intelligence. To be reduced to nothing but shallow beauty of a sexual object, after the depths of hell she descended to and ascended from, the huntress of Beacon had every rights to be enraged.

Weiss understood that well, far beyond the phony concept of sympathy. For years being paraded as snow white doll under her father’s tyranny, she was but a thoroughbred collectible valued for beautiful singing. Her pride and worth as a person, for her father and her rich suitors, never existed.

While she was glad she could drag herself out from it, Ruby could not. Not when it was the bread and butter of a covert agent’s life among degenerates and lechers.

She reached for Ruby’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. For her sweet little gesture, Ruby prized her a small but sentimental smile. Leaning on her shoulder, she relaxed her grip of death and mumbled a small thanks to Weiss. Gently, sweetly, melting the snow white’s heart with warmth—

Weiss reminded herself everything was just Ruby’s saccharine farce as a huntress of Beacon.

“As usual, General Ironwood isn’t coming,” Ruby said.

“He isn’t fond of frivolous functions like this. Being the leader for the whole Army at such early age already drew the ire of the star-spangled old guards. His aloofness and refusal to conform and entertain them widen the gap even more.”

“Sucking up to the scheming old fartbags is disgusting. But it’s the part and parcel of leading such institution. Or else, he’s going to have more enemies than he could handle,” Ruby said, throwing a little faux smile to a passing officer ogling her bosom. “I hope he isn’t making himself saluted by twenty-one gunshots early; he’s a good boneheaded guy with his heart in the right place.”

“Oh! Schnee Jr.! Fancy to see you here!”

Weiss sighed indignantly at the mention of that nickname. “Good evening, Major Ebi, sir.”

“Huh, how many times I told you to just call me Clover?” the major chided her playfully. “Oh well, I let you pass this time, since we’re both in uniform and in a formal function.”

Weiss laughed politely and nodded. “If I may ask, sir, where is the rest of Ace Ops? I’m sure the whole team is invited.”

“True that, but you know well galas like this aren’t exactly our thing, especially for Harriet and Marrow. Someone still need to attend in the name of Ace Ops, though, so the top brass doesn’t feel insulted by us.”

“You should’ve told Winter the same. I don’t think they’re amused with her persistent impertinence to reject their invitation.”

“You know well your sister is in far different league, even when compared to the Ace Ops. She’s General Ironwood’s de facto right hand—literally untouchable. But more importantly, I see that Schnee Jr. is a lone wolf no more, huh?” He dipped his head, flashing his smile to the silver-eyed woman. “May I have the pleasure to know your name, Miss…?”

Ruby giggled. “Rubicundior. It’s so mouthful though, so feel free to shorten it to just Ruby.”

“Such a lovely name for a lovely lady. I hope you have a pleasant night with Doc Schnee Jr., Miss Ruby.” He nudged Weiss’ shoulder. “You’re so lucky tonight, Junior. Don’t mess it in front of your lady!”

Weiss grimaced a smile as the major excused himself. She proceeded to a portable bar set at the sideline of the ballroom. How thoughtful of the event planner, knowing not everyone liked fancy champagne as the only booze menu for the night, like herself.

A shot of hunter’s liquor for the soldier-doctor. A dose of sweet strawberry booze for the spy. They stood side by side, silent to each other save for occasional sip of their drinks. The spy’s silver eyes spied over the throes of human bodies, obviously looking for signs of skeletons she could dig up from both their proverbial and literal closet. But Weiss’ blue ones couldn’t be bothered to look at the bigger picture, only taking in the minute details of a pair of dainty rosy lips kissing the glass rim and its content of fruity cocktail.

Suddenly their eyes met. Caught red-handed staring, Weiss braced herself for the incoming teasing.

Ruby said nothing. Only held her hand up, as if expecting Weiss to take it.

The first notes of a classic waltz score were floating over the hubbub, cueing for the dance.

“What? You want me to take you to the dance?”

“For a soldier of the oldest armed force in Remnant, said to be originated from an ancient order of Atlas’ noblest knights…” Ruby took a pause and sighed dramatically. “The chivalry in your blood is too goddamn thin.”

Weiss snorted. “You divines-damned dolt.”

Downing her Jägermeister shot in one big gulp, she nonchalantly took Ruby’s hand.

Weiss had the tolerance of a heavyweight drinker that betrayed her small stature. A quirk she was always glad to have, but not at times when she needed the liquor to take the blame for her foolish actions—such as taking a Valean spy for a dance, for instance.

Few familiar faces joined the dance. Her pesky friend Flynt Coal—a laid-back aspiring military attorney—was being courteous to a wife of a general, offering her a dance after she was left uncared by her husband. She spotted the fresh-from-med-school resident (what was her name again? Diana?) with a very clumsy brunette who kept stepping on her toes. But why a mere greenhorn lieutenant was even invited—Oh, she forgot that resident was also a Cavendish. A noble name that had long fallen from its heydays, but its olden prestige was still chased after by many bootlickers.

Weiss wordlessly assumed the duty to lead their waltz and gained no objection from Ruby. And be a good lead of a waltz she was.

Arm straight but not tense. Rest your hand not on your partner’s waist, but on her back. Limbs swaying perfectly to the rhythm, leading her partner tracing the ebb and flow of the melody. An ensemble of effortless elegance, blanketing twitches of anxiety so eager to sabotage Weiss’ muscle fibers.

“Damn, you dance as perfect as I expected,” said the huntress in red. “So I guess fancy dancing was included in your fancy rich girl education, after all?”

Her facial muscles strained.

One upon a time, little Weiss Schnee was waltzing clumsily with her gentleman dancing tutor. The tiny snowflake understood physical contact had its importance in a waltz, hence she didn’t dare to complain when his hands went places. Even when he cornered her to the wall, looming over her, and fear choked her airways.

Then suddenly, the deus ex machina for the little princess in distress came as the wide-eyed Winter. Only once in a blue moon her sister and her father would ever agree upon something; one of such time was ousting the _repugnant_ dance maestro. Thanks to Winter’s suggestion again—which surprisingly Jacques hadn’t objected—fencing bouts replaced ballroom dance lessons. Her sister volunteered to pick up from where was left, saving Weiss from future possible humiliation for being the dawdling boar of the ballroom’s dance.

But not quite the traumatic anxiety of it.

Weiss missed a beat or two in their step, but mitigated it by holding Ruby’s weight in reminiscent of prise de fer she had honed to perfection during her scarred adolescence.

“Weiss?”

“No. I learned to fence, never dance.”

Ruby stepped in closer without breaking their perfectly sync cadence. Their noses ghostly brushed together. “Seamlessly translating years of fencing footwork to a dance is something only great people can do. Take pride on that.“ Closer yet again, enough for her to laid a kiss on Weiss’ nose. “Take pride on what you are, Weiss.”

She couldn’t feel the ever-lingering presence of the lecherous dancing devil, banished together with her father’s ghost and his whispers of her worthlessness. All only by a single stray kiss.

Weiss could not let her heart from going berserk inside her ribcage, nor could she allow her eyes to look for their beautiful silver mate. But what an unfortunate woe she was in—unable to dodge, forced to have her gaze poisoned with the view of Ruby’s argentine irises and the sweetness of her innocent allure.

She needed to act fast and protect herself from two hazards.

Of falling to this spy’s honey trap.

Of pushing herself to fall deeper to this hole of dangerous sentiments.

The score’s last notes were played. Ruby pulled herself back, her hands retreated from their anchorage on Weiss.

“En garde, snowflake.”

Then she let herself tilted the balance, falling to the gravity’s hug.

Weiss instinctively assumed a flèche, seizing Ruby’s weight in one arm and another secured her leg.

Their waltz ended with a beautiful flourish of an unplanned dip.

To the watching eyes, it was a passionate flaunting of a pair of young lovers. To Weiss Schnee, it was a thinly-veiled taunt from Ruby Rose.

 _Fuck_ this Beacon agent and her _fucking_ subtle manipulation.

On the corner of her vision, there Major Ebi was, spectating their dance with a weirdly whimsical smile. Was he really that happy to see the infamously aloof younger Schnee prancing around with an innocent-faced manipulator?

He clapped his hands. A good score of gala attendees followed, praising the display of grace by the young snow-haired officer and her lover in red. Ruby giggled softly and shyly buried her face on Weiss’ neck, who was just standing awkwardly there.

Then she hissed sharply right into Weiss’ ear.

“Let’s get out from here quick.”

“What?” Weiss retorted. “Isn’t it too early to end your intel hunting?”

Ruby threw another shy smile to the crowd before taking Weiss with her, her grip clamped painfully on Weiss’ arm. “I already have all I can get for tonight. And I sense that guy from Ace Ops already sniffed something off from me.”

Weiss sneered. “Perhaps you should’ve purchased a deodorant with better quality?”

“I don’t know if you’re just being sarcastic or actually attempting on a joke.”

Ruby was clearly unimpressed. That did nothing to stop Weiss’ mean-spirited giggle.

Escaping from the stuffiness of the gala, their room at the suite floor was their next destination. Weiss couldn’t help but wonder if their lavish accommodation was paid from Beacon’s operational budget, or just simply Ruby hacking through the system to make a booking worth of thousands Lien for free.

As the lift ascended, the tension between them quickly waned. Another kind of tension started to build up. One so thick and hard enough for Weiss to slam her skull to, one so hot it made her bothered down south.

As soon as the door of their room clicked behind her, her lips stole the initiative from her brain and slammed themselves on Ruby’s. 

Ruby tracing her steps backwards, leading Weiss on without breaking their kiss. The lace of her gloved fingers danced on the army doctor’s feminine jowl, while a pair of clammy hands found their home on the lovely curve of Rub’s hips.

Ruby landed back first on the comfy large couch. Weiss crawled on top of her, her arms bunching up the red dress. What a surprise to find no such thing as simple pantyhose, as she initially thought. Instead, she unearthed a pair of supple legs wrapped in stockings, adorned completely with both garter and garter belt made of black and red laces. Alluring, mysterious yet powerful.

Sexy? Certainly. Overkill? Probably. Well, lo and behold; the garter of her left leg also housed a concealed small curved combat knife—she believed it went by the name of karambit.

Ruby Rose certainly dressed to _kill_. 

Such beauty that shouldn’t be left unappreciated, nonetheless. So Weiss paid her homage, kissing the laces, dragging the garter all the way down with her teeth.

“Biting off my garter for your good luck?”

“Your garter means nothing as you’re not my bride.” Weiss spat the garter aside, and let her fingers worked on the other one. “Unless you’re implying something I don’t know.”

The silver-eyed minx chuckled and spread her legs. “Don’t even fancy me as a bride you’d walk under the arch of swords? Am I not a good catch for you?”

Weiss snorted and relocated the curved knife on the safety of the low table, just beside the couch.

“Well, what do you want to do to me, Lieutenant Schnee? Or should I just go with Dr. Schnee?”

“It’s Captain Schnee,” Weiss corrected. Both of her hands were set out on an expedition exploring Ruby’s mounds. Neither obscenely huge akin to porn stars, nor unflatteringly minuscule like hers—just perfect. So soft to hold yet so firm to squeeze, giving her hands no reason to stay idle. Weiss loved it, and so Ruby with her blissful little noises. “I don’t know how things work at Vale, but here army doctors that has finished their internship are ranked as captains.”

“I learn new things every day,” hummed Ruby. Her fingers deftly undid the army doctor’s snow white braid, her lips parted to softly blow soft sighs of pleasure. “Groping my boobs feels better than just staring, right?”

“Don’t change the topic.” Weiss deliberately disappointed Ruby by taking her hands off the spy’s breasts. “Your ignorance really surprises me. Shouldn’t an intelligence agent never look over small details, such as what rank insignia I wear on my shoulders?”

Ruby grinned. “Shouldn’t I be worried of _your punishment_ for my incompetency instead, Captain Schnee?”

Weiss replied by going down on Ruby’s legs, latching her lips on the honey-like skin of her thighs. Her tongue and teeth gently raked the subtly defined hamstrings. And divines, what luscious flesh to sink her fangs into! Surely she shouldn’t deprived herself of this cheeky indulgence served before her.

And so she rewarded herself and punished the impertinent minx, digging her teeth to the succulent feast and suckle on it. The low moan coming from Ruby roused the hunger in the pit of her loins. Growling, demanding to pounce on her meal. But she only allowed the beast to mark her conquest tactfully, taming it not to just dig in but also to relish the sweet sigh of the huntress.

Lick, nip, suck. All over again, all over this pair of juicy thighs.

Her hunger had yet to be sated, not when her thirst for the sacred honey become more palpable.

Weiss pulled back. She got off the couch and stood up. “Look, I might be a soldier, but I’m not your action movie hero soldier. Unless you want my skinny arms accidentally drop you halfway, carry yourself to the bed.”

Ruby pouted. “That kind of sour attitude is why you never have a girlfriend!”

“Aren’t you my girlfriend for the night, however? Take this as your punishment for addressing me with wrong rank.” Weiss cocked her head, proudly donning her smugness. “A tango takes two, Huntress Rose. Your information for my entertainment.”

Ruby harrumphed and made her way to the bed. Her eyebrows might be knotted taut, but her lips parted in a loose smile Weiss could only describe as an unholy offspring of seduction and cutesy.

Oft times, to succeed in a hunt you had to play like a prey to lure your game in. And play really dangerously, this red huntress did. Slowly lifting up the black mist of gossamer fabric hiding her beautiful valley, baring the treasure underneath and—

Oh heavens, what a wonder before Weiss’ lusting eyes. Nothing stood between her sight and the silky twin mounds topped with erect dusky nub. Her throat was parched dry. Her doctor brain knew it was impossible and vain, but her reptile brain believed her thirst would be parched by sucking on those nipples. She wanted to pounce and suckle, but alas, the excitement was too much it short-circuited her motoric nerves.

Ruby did not wait for her. She sashayed closer and unwounded Weiss’ necktie, wrapping the piece of cloth around her wrist.

“You’re surprisingly really into this,” hummed Weiss, appreciating the beauty of Ruby’s breasts up close. They looked far more beautiful with the sheer black fabric out of the way. “I almost believe you’re actually, _genuinely_ , fall for me. Or are you?”

“The ever haughty Weiss Schnee is still there, I see.”

Weiss lightly tilted Ruby’s chin with her fingertips. “I prefer to call myself unwaveringly confident.”

Ruby smiled as she popped the last brass button of Weiss’ meagerly decorated uniform jacket. She took her time to slung it over a chair, instead of chucking it away like any horny lovers would have done.

A simple gesture of respect towards minuscule of honors Weiss achieved as a soldier. A little detail the former-heiress-turned-soldier-doctor sweetly appreciate.

Everything afterwards was a trained chaos. Dress shirt flew to the far corner. Uniform trousers slid down with dull thunk of the belt buckle. A making out session commenced, and they happily sucking each other’s life out in series of wanton kisses.

Until Weiss pulled back, suddenly self-conscious of the underwhelming choice of bland white cotton compared to sexy red-and-black lace lingerie on Ruby.

She would have loved to own a silky lace underwear set. Yet with a good chunk of her paycheck already gutted to pay her student debt, her tiny allowance for luxurious knick-knacks were better spent for things more helpful than some fancy knickers.

Not that Ruby complained. She was too absorbed in tracing the subtle six partitions of her rectus abdominis.

“I know you like what you see,” Weiss said. “I was thinking to apologize for not going as far as wearing something sexy underneath like you, but I guess my body makes up for it.”

“I’d love to wipe that shit-eating smirk off your face, but you’re not wrong. I really don’t expect you to be this…” Ruby bit her lip. Her well-trimmed nails scoured the dips and rises of the nicely toned lean stomach. “Well, considering you were a prissy princess, your nice body is a surprise.”

“Excuse you, I work out—and surprise, I actually lift too. While I’m not interested to be a buff meathead soldier, I still strive to maintain my health and tone my body.”

“So you were lying about your skinny arms, and you actually can carry me to the bed?”

Weiss chuckled. “No, I’m just being humble regarding how much I actually can lift.”

Ruby looped Weiss’ undone necktie around the her neck, shuffling backwards till she crashed on the bed and pulled Weiss on top of her. “Cheeky little snowflake,” she hummed.

With the lusty silver eyes taunting her, Weiss swooped down and kissed Ruby fervently. Engulfed with this unbridled desire, her lips were became an addicting delicacy. Thank heavens for her past vocal training; it bestowed her a lung capacity to ravage Ruby’s lips endlessly.

Before she knew it, her bra had been casted aside. A frustrated hand tried to pull down her panties in the middle of their almost naked making out. Weiss pulled back with her chest heaving from rapid air intake. “I’ll take care of it,” she chuckled. Trading elegance for swift efficiency, she had her own panties out of sight in mere couple of seconds. “Now, will you allow me to take care of you?”

Ruby, heavily flustered, nodded. Weiss dipped down and kissed the hem of the panties. The thin material was damp, with scent of womanly arousal coming from it. She unlatched the garter belts from the stockings to let the panties off completely, and proceeded to do so with her teeth.

Rubbing her face against the softness of the stocking, Weiss lined sloppy kisses up Ruby’s leg. The scent of Ruby’s arousal roped her in deeper to this. She kissed the moist lips of the huntress’ womanhood, sampling the heavenly taste. Ruby writhe and drove her fingers raking her scalp, legs spread wider to welcome the starving snow-haired beast to her intimate honey trap.

“You’re so wet for me. Shouldn’t you do something about it?”

Ruby smiled and stroked Weiss’ jawline. “You know what to _do_ , snowflake.”

There was no use in dragging this tango any longer. Weiss heeded to the invitation, dipping her tongue and treated herself with drops of savory juices. She caressed the grooves within her reach, feeling the red huntress tightened and breathed harder.

“Mm, oh Weiss…”

There the huntress played her ploy again, moaning her prey’s name out to loosen their tongue. An ages-old trick that, admittedly, worked so well on Weiss. How could she helped it, when she was just another simple creature subsisting on pride? Anything that fed her ego, she would gladly receive.

She just wanted Ruby to moan her name again. All night long.

Her mouth left Ruby’s entrance, but her fingers quickly filled the void before her lover even had time to complain. Now Weiss was out on an oral exploration, crawling along the lovely plateau and dips of Ruby’s hips and the sacred valley between her thighs. While her fingers dutifully frolicking inside the warm fluttery cave, her lips kissed the smooth outer lips and mons. Definitely waxed, not shaven. Expensive waxing, it must have been.

She took a curious lick along the wet folds. One more, a couple times more. Guided by Ruby’s moan, she dragged her lips northwards. Exploring the soft curves of stomach muscles, circling around the nipples, dipping into the slope of lovely collarbone.

By the end of her journey, Weiss plunged deep again, mapping Ruby’s sensitive spot with her surgeon board certified deft fingers. She latched her lips in a ravenous kiss, drinking every drops of Ruby’s moans directly from the source. Fresh and sweet. So addicting.

Weiss pulled back near the limit of her lungs. Her tongue lolled out, traces of sinful sweetness still lacing her tasting buds. “You’re so eager in bed. Had I not known better, I could mistake you as… _something else_.”

“As a what? A prostitute?” Ruby reached to caress Weiss with ghostly touch on her jaw. “Aren’t I basically a prostitute already? But instead of money, I’m paid with classified information.”

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby’s touch, despite her frown at the huntress’ statement. “I have to disagree. Femme fatale suits you better.”

Something warbled faintly inside Weiss, telling her how wrong everything was, citing myriad of reasons why she should stop and break away from this madness.

Weiss pretended she was suddenly deaf.

“Rumor has it Colonel Cordovin has been exchanging discreet correspondences with local Vacuan top dogs, as well as representatives of many PMCs. For a noisy and staunch supporter of General Ironwood, she has nerves for doing the one thing he despises the most.” Weiss caught Ruby’s earlobe between her teeth, lightly tugging it. She kissed the tender patch of skin behind it as an apology. “Fun fact, one of them actually went under my knife few weeks ago for an appendicitis gone very horrible. And by dumb luck, I overheard his loudmouth assistant regarding Cordovin being a ‘pushy bitch’, further confirming the rumor.”

“So, she—ohhh!” Ruby’s hips jerked upwards. Weiss just hit one of many jackpots inside the warm love hole. “She… Cordovin tries to play a double game? Bootlicking the general and getting in bed with his enemies?”

Weiss hummed while nibbling on Ruby’s neck. “Perhaps. She is a devious snake of an old woman.”

“Mm, of course you’re spilling the beans when I’m fucked stupid…” Ruby whimpered and clutched on Weiss tight, her hips gyrating to the motion set by the soldier-doctor. “Fuck, it feels so good…”

Weiss slowed down and chuckled. “I’ll stop if you want me to, so you can concentrate on your precious intel better.”

“No! No, don’t stop, don’t you dare, Schnee,” Ruby hissed. “I’ll kill you if you leave me hanging!”

With her curved knife out of reach, how Ruby would have killed her?

Oh, definitely with her strong heavenly thighs, crushing Weiss’ skull while the snow-haired fool was too drunk with Ruby’s intimate ambrosia.

It wasn’t a really bad way to die, come to think of it.

Using her garnered knowledge of the huntress’ sensual secrets, Weiss was going to prove she knew how to deliver it to Ruby. Precise like a surgeon she was, jabbing the sensitive nook and cranny inside. She duly noted how the warm love hole twitched around her fingers, lost in the erratic race to the grand prize.

Ruby clawed on Weiss’ back, head reared up to the heavens as she let out a long, sweet moan in the peak of flesh pleasure.

For years, Weiss had spectated countless world-class singers moving hearts with soulful arias. But none could perform anything matching the heavenliness of Ruby’s song of ecstasy.

Warm slickness of Ruby’s sweet release coated her buried fingers. She pulled out and sampled a taste. Before she knew it, she already lapped everything clean and found herself starving for more Ruby.

“More, Weiss…” Ruby purred between her heavy breath. Silver eyes peered through her droopy eyelids, still lulled by the ebbing orgasm. “Please…”

Was this a part of the huntress’ sensual trap, was that just Ruby’s primal lust speaking?

Weiss would never knew. Her head was too fuzzy from the carnal heat of the moment.

If there was something crystal clear in her mind, it would be one single image. Of a shooting squad lining in front of her, waiting for the command to execute Weiss Schnee—a filthy traitor whose loyalty was easily bought by a pair of tits and thighs.

Gruesome as it was, it did nothing to stop her to stoop down and took Ruby’s clit between her lips. She gave the nub a loving suck, smothering it with gentle touch from the tip of her tongue, following the melody of Ruby’s moans.

There was a joy in giving pleasure, to have her lover moaning from her touch. Something the sensation from receiving exciting stimulation with her nerve endings couldn’t quite replicate.

Maybe it was the satisfaction of controlling someone through pleasure. Maybe she could just narrow it as the pleasure of pride. The proud red huntress—bane of men and nations—was brought down to be a heap of whimpering minx in heat by a puny little white beast, who was supposed to be her easy game.

Why would anyone be surprised? Weiss, after all, was an casted animal of pride. Best way to sate her was to feed her hubris.

“So, my dear Huntress, is there anything else you want to know?”

“Your sister and—mmhhh…” There was a whimper and visible shiver when Weiss licked Ruby’s clit. It was a lovely sight. “…And her involvement in Operation Sleipnir.”

Weiss bit Ruby’s thigh with a soft growl. “I will tell you whatever you want to know, but nothing regarding Winter. Do your own homework, you third-rate agent.”

“Is that so?” Ruby chuckled. “Then how about you shut up and just fuck me, princess.”

“I’m a captain, not a princess.” Weiss gripped hard. Her trimmed nails dug into Ruby’s thighs, laced with the cold edge of an authority. “I’m the captain. You are no one to order me around.”

Ruby cocked her eyebrows, seemingly challenging her authority. It infuriated Weiss as much as it turned her on.

Growling, she nipped on the tender flesh of Ruby’s folds, ravishing everything but the clit. Ruby mewled in protest, tangling her hand on Weiss’ hair.

The red huntress was inviting the white beast to feast on her once more. Weiss mindlessly jumped on it and suckle like her life depended on it. Her hunger easily defeated her pride.

Weiss and her tongue dove deep, defiling the sweet treasure trove inside Ruby’s sacred keep. Her claw raked down to lay their mark on Ruby’s hips—a declaration of how this huntress had been her conquest. Her poor prey, writhing and moaning, worshipping the white beast eating her out.

Taste of supple flesh rippling on her tongue melted Weiss and her higher thinking. Driven by nothing more than venereal hunger, she hauled Ruby’s thighs and shouldered the weight of Ruby’s hips to let her delve deeper. The red huntress let out a soft squeak as her hips were lifted, her feet dangling in the air as Weiss relentless ate her.

Why, something delightful as this, why Weiss had been abstaining herself from it for so long? This little piece of heaven—Ruby’s beautiful body—was more than worth it, if she really had to betray Atlas.

Atlas loved her no more than a slave driver loved the slaves. With Ruby, at least she could try lulling the red huntress to fall into her arms as her dearest lover, after their lustful dance of treachery had ended—

Ruby whimpered loudly. Her thighs clamped tighter around Weiss’ head, and it threw the soldier-doctor out of the loop of her treacherous musings.

As Ruby raced closer to her peak, she generously lathered Weiss’ tongue with her honey. The velvety walls twitched. Weiss could taste the speeding heartbeat of her lover, gasping to the heavens and begging to the sweet snowy tormentor to finish her. The beautiful body trembled under even the softest touch of Weiss’ fingertips.

To the fleshy moist lips she’d been made love to, Weiss whispered her command to Ruby to come undone.

And her name came from Ruby’s lips like a sinful prayer tuned in high pitch, akin to a devotee in distress uttering her thanks to the divines above for the celestial ecstasy washing down upon her. Weiss reached deeper and inhaled deep, nothing of Ruby’s sweet release came to waste. 

They crashed gently to the bed and untangled their body. Ruby pulled Weiss in for a kiss, sharing the taste of the snowy woman’s wild feast. Her silver eyes shone gently under gossamer hood of lust over them. Huffs of ragged breath came from between her parted lips.

“A chivalrous gentlewoman like you deserve a reward, especially after making me feel so _amazing_.” Ruby peppered Weiss’ jawline and neck with flutter of butterfly kisses. She crawled and settled herself on top of Weiss. “Now lay down, snowflake.”

Weiss sneered. “How dare you decide my worth, woman.”

“I’m a huntress of Beacon, I’m free to do whatever damn I please. Unlike you and your fellow Atlesian mall cops.”

It was a surprise to see how at ease Ruby moved. Even after her reserve of energy was drained after orgasming twice—and greatly so, Weiss’ ego preferred to believe.

But what would Weiss lose if she laid down, aside from injuring her pride, anyway?

Pushing aside her reluctance, Weiss made herself comfortable as Ruby kissed her modest bust with such adoration. The tense muscles she unknowingly suffered came undone under those sweet lips, twitching gently as Ruby gave each of her nipples a kiss and a loving suck. A temptation seduced her to let go, to hand over her fate to the sweet lips kissing her body and the cheeky hands teasing her thighs and damp entrance.

When a pair of fingers sneakily slipped into her, Weiss drank deep an echo of pleasure in her throat, coming all the way from her crotch. The tongue lapping her aching clit moved so slowly, languidly—before a pair of soft lips closed around the sensitive nub, and Ruby sucking it eagerly.

Weiss could feel she slowly lose control of her own trembling body. The mobility of her limbs were limited to her toes curling against the sheets in pleasure and her hand caressing Ruby’s strewn short locks. While she writhed, the red huntress precisely massaged the unknown weak spot in her, sending the jolt that made her walls twitched and the dampness flooded the apex of her thighs.

So delicious, so beautiful. The gentle wave of pleasure rocking Weiss to blissful ease. The velvety whisper which told her to close her eyes and relinquish the control of her body—

No.

For years she had let others controlled her life. Setting her to dance to their fiddle, a puppet to appease their pleasure. A songbird in golden cage to parrot after the swine surrounding her.

She would never dance to other’s tune, never sing for other’s pleasure. She would not let go of her hard-won freedom and sense of control. Especially not when she had been made a captain—even only by military formality.

This red huntress was here not to put her into submission of pleasure. Ruby was here to serve, to pleasure her by her command.

Take pride, the captain of no troops. Take pride and rein your mare.

Her hands grasped for control even with only short hair to grip onto, even when the caresses of pleasure pleading her to just surrender. She clawed and tugged on Ruby’s hair, with the deep growl on her throat declaring her as the higher one in the hierarchy. Ruby squirmed softly, but otherwise she didn’t sound any complain to the captain.

A smile of pride curled as Weiss enjoyed the service of flesh given by her beautiful servant. Ruby let out a muffled moan between Weiss’ legs, her hands gripped on Weiss’ thighs in obedience and adoration. For a delightful finger dance in her and a sloppy kiss on her clit, she rewarded Ruby with a loving caress raking her scalp. “Good girl,” she called with a breathy whisper, and Ruby replied with a muffled giggle and eager nip on her clit.

Only few things could surpass the bliss of having a servant between your legs. Especially when you live the thankless life of a soldier, a surgeon, and a sacked former heiress. Ruby would’ve made a wonderful lover for her, with the wonderful tongue daring to explore the wilderness and the wonderful fingers with the elegant strength of pianoforte. The lovely rose to smother in affection and to devour in passion.

Alas, if only the rose wasn’t laced by poisonous thorns of Beacon.

Too entrenched by her misplaced dour thoughts, Weiss was taken surprise when Ruby struck hard where it blissfully hurt inside, It broke the last inhibition for her neurotransmitters to rave wild, bringing the wonderful high blazed along her spine and her conscience. Her back arched as she jumped over the chasm of pleasure with series of long, wanton growls.

Even in the height of pleasure and freedom, her voice was still kidnapped inside, or somewhere else. And probably would never come back to her.

It wasn’t all that tragic. The silver lining of this would be giving nothing for the red huntress to be smug about in bed.

“Did I fuck you good?” Ruby piped, poking her head out between Weiss’ legs. “I mean, I know I did fuck you good, but I thought an ex-Schnee heiress would be a moaner from years of repressed sexual frustration but you cum without making much noise and—”

“Ruby. You’re rambling.”

Ruby grimaced. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Well…” Weiss rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “No need to sell yourself so short just because I’m not as noisy as you hoped. You actually did… quite satisfactory.”

“ _Quite satisfactory!_ ” Ruby whined like a kicked puppy and flopped beside Weiss. “Goddammit, is it that hard for you to tell me I’m amazing at eating your pussy and make you cum? Do every Atlesians always have their pride stuck so deep in their asses?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Oh? I’m apologize for refusing to blow your ego, o great huntress of Beacon!”

Ruby huffed and puffed her cheeks. “If I make you cum your brains out again, will you tell me all the classified stuffs about your sister?”

“No.”

“Aw man. At least you would tell me I’m good in bed?”

“No to that too.”

Ruby whined and pouted. Weiss held herself from laughing. Here the red huntress, the temptation who had driven Weiss crazy all night, being so silly and adorable. What an enigma, Ruby Rose was.

Settling herself on the crook between Weiss’ collarbone and neck, Ruby rested with a soft purr. Her hand rested right on top of Weiss’ wildly beating heart.

“What are you doing?”

Ruby nuzzled Weiss’ jaw with a lazy hum. “Cuddling you.”

Weiss stiffened. When it seemed the world finally become whole, suddenly it felt so _wrong._

“What’s wrong, Weiss? Do you want me to stop?”

Weiss said nothing.

Ruby slinked away from her, probably taking her silence as a yes, and curled on the far side of the bed.

A good ten minutes or so passed. Silence had settled, leaving only Weiss on her own. It would be wise for her to just follow Ruby’s lead to fall asleep, with the night had grown old and her body weary.

She couldn’t. Even the post-coital endorphin release didn’t succeed to make her submit to slumber.

The antique clock on the bedside told her five more minutes had passed. Ruby’s cute soft snores had filled the hollow ambience.

Weiss soundlessly slinked out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Lining the elegant marble sink was a quaint but exquisite selection of bath essentials. As expected from a presidential suite. She set up a bath with a small bottle full of sandalwood and vanilla scent. The warm water welcomed her body, rinsing her lithe body from the sweet memory of her intimate game with Ruby.

Her eyes drooped close as her conscience wandered further and beyond.

Here she was, arrogantly played with the fire offered by a femme fatale with a mission. With an impending doom waiting beyond her vain tryst, akin to the old tales of arrogant kings and generals taken down by mere allure of a temptress. Like how the mighty Holofernes losing his head to the innocent and pious, but crafty, Juditha.

But that was a fallacious analogy. Ruby, unlike Juditha, was nowhere innocent nor pious. Weiss reprising the prideful Holofernes in the annual Atlas Army Philharmonic concert was just a sick coincidence.

Will she opened her eyes to the severing of her head off her shoulders? Or perhaps, her head would be held underwater, with a sweet smile of a silver-eyed reaper baptizing her demise above the water margin?

Maybe she simply would never open her eyes again. Never wake up again.

“You know, you shouldn’t fall asleep in a bath.”

Suddenly, a pair of silver eyes and a smile appeared before her.

Weiss jolted and pulled herself together with a gasp.

“Wow, I never thought you’re this jumpy.” Ruby chuckled. “Don’t worry, you prolly just fell asleep for five or ten minutes. The water’s starting to get cold, though.”

Ruby opened the drain to syphon out the dirty sudsy water. She stepped into the tub and sat between Weiss’ legs, with her bare back resting on the soldier-doctor’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked.

“Taking a bath, Captain Obvious. I feel a bit sticky, especially down there.”

“Is it too much for you to just wait for me to finish first?”

“Nah, I’m not going to wait for you. Now, how about you move your Atlesian ass out of my tub?”

Weiss quipped, “This is not your tub, dolt. I will not move.”

Ruby made a sweet but impish smile. “Well, then you’re stuck with me, princess. Deal with it.” She lightly run her fingers along Weiss’ tense jawline, purring, “But really, bathing together after an intense fucking? I never thought a grouchy ex-Schnee heiress is a sappy romantic inside.”

Cheekily, Ruby turned the tap on with a flick of her foot. Fresh warm water poured into the tub. Fresh warm giddiness to drown Weiss again into the dangerous romantic fantasy of the red huntress. 

Out of nowhere, Ruby pulled out a pinkish sphere and flopped it to the water.

“Is that a bath bomb?” Weiss asked, pointing at the dissolving sphere.

“Yup!”

“How the hell do you even have one with you?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Hello, I’m a secret agent! I have my own secret ways to get my bath bomb!”

Weiss snorted. Ruby stuck her tongue out.

Scent of sweet strawberry and romantic rose bombed the bath. Wafting so lusciously on the air, beckoning Weiss’ olfactory sense to play with a dangerous imagination. How would it feel like to hold this silver-eyed beauty in her arms, cuddling like enamored lovers?

Lovely, it must have felt.

Weiss looped her arms around Ruby and pulled the huntress to her body. Her chin rested on Ruby’s shoulder. The supple skin of Ruby’s cheek brushed against the tip of her nose, and the sweet natural fragrance danced perfectly with the fruity floral bath.

Weiss sat there, cradling Ruby close, like a demented dragon guarding the ghost of a treasure long lost.

“Are you cuddling me?” Ruby asked.

“Probably.”

“Stop playing hard to get and just tell me the truth, princess.”

Weiss grunted. “I am not a princess. Watch your mouth, Huntress Rose.”

Ruby relaxed her back to rest against Weiss, settling her body into the former heiress’ not-cuddle. “Sure, sure, Captain Schnee. I apologize.”

With Ruby having her back on her, lulled in her embrace, Weiss finally felt whole and safe.

Safe from the fear of the consequence of her foolish affection, from the deceit Huntress Rose could pull on her, from the rejection Ruby Rose would say to her.

It mattered not. She deliberately got drunk in fragrant oblivion of strawberries and roses, believing in things ephemeral in her arms right now.

Something temporary, something untrue.

But still, something.

Better than nothing, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Holofernes and Juditha are characters from Biblical story of a cruel warlord and a pious woman taking his head off to save the town. Vivaldi made an oratorio (a.k.a opera but only singing) “Juditha Triumphans” based on it, which is also one of my personal favorites among his works. 
> 
> Title inspired by “Something” by Girl’s Day. Do yourself some favor and look up for it on YouTube. The dance is sexy AF without being slutty, and it might or might not be the inspiration behind Ruby’s minx persona here. Also my playlist for writing and drawing this is literally named ["k-pop thot anthem"](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRaICGcOVZEfOdxfrTUNW5scmdbgbEyXY), so I guess that tells a lot about me… 
> 
> P.S. Can’t believe It took me a more than a fucking 6 months(!) just to finish a subpar, uninteresting WR smut piece no one will ever remember.
> 
> P.P.S. I know I’m a crap third-rate writer and fourth-rate artist but pls validate me with your comments and attention thank you xoxo


End file.
